Aces Wild: Nightie Knight
by The Siege Perilous
Summary: Sir Lincoln, brave and noble knight of House Loud, meets with his lady for a midnight rendezvous. One-shot. An Acesverse story.


**AN: Hey guys. Haven't written anything in a while, sorry about that. I've had sciatica for about three weeks now. Thankfully it looks like the temporary variety, but it hurt so bad that I couldn't sit at a computer for a while. Wrote this one-shot to try and get back in the swing of things. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Sir Lincoln strode purposefully into his lady's bedchamber. He started to announce his arrival, as custom dictated, but stalled, the words catching in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

There lay the lady Samantha, lounging seductively on her luxurious bed. His eyes briefly lingered on her delicate elven ears before locking onto her beautiful golden hair. He followed it as it trailed down the supple curvature of her body, her pale skin shining through the near translucence of her sheer nightgown, until it finally ended, gently cradling her large, firm breasts. It was Lincoln's opinion that, at this moment in time, this was the luckiest hair in all the realms.

"M-my lady…" Lincoln stammered, desperately trying to wrench his gaze upward, "I have come to enter you…T-that is to say, I have come to enter your service, as we discussed." Lincoln finally managed to win his battle with gravity, meeting the maidens gaze and immediately turning away at the amusement he saw therein.

"Turn not from me, brave protector." Samantha purred, beckoning him closer. "It would not do for a knight to spare his lady from his watchful gaze." Lincoln sputtered in protest, trying to find some thread of logic that would head off this impropriety before it progressed too far, but none was forthcoming from his lust-addled mind. Then, in the midst of his moral quandary, a new sensation entered the fray. Warmth, and softness.

Lincoln looked down and saw the golden maned beauty wrapped around him, her face nuzzling happily against his chest. Samantha sighed in contentment and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the flickering candle light. And it was in that moment that he knew he wanted her. Nay, needed her. He pulled her close with his trembling arms, and lowered his head, gently touching his forehead against her own. Her lips were so close. They beckoned him. Invited him, implored him. And yet…

"Your father…" He murmured, jerking his head meaningfully towards the still opened door. Samantha, seemingly inferring his meaning, giggled softly, and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Worry not." She reassured him "I have prepared a place for us. One which will provide us all the privacy we will need."

"And…" She withdrew from his embrace, and it took every ounce of Lincoln's willpower to refrain from dragging her back, lest she stray too far. "I have prepared our transport. Behold, the majestic…Lunacorn!"

Samantha clapped her hands dramatically, and looked expectantly towards the door. Moments passed with nothing happening.

"_Ahem_." Samantha growled, her calm elven demeanor breaking ever so slightly. "I, _said_, behold! The majestic Lunacorn!" With that, she clapped once more. Then a third time.

"Luna!" She hissed, clearly annoyed. "That's your cue!"

Finally, the sound of footsteps could be heard, slow and plodding, almost passive aggressively slow. And from the shadows emerged Luna Loud, her classic outfit now adorned with a shoddily put together horse mask, from which her extremely annoyed visage could seen.

"You know, some people just have sex." Luna complained. She stiffened as her girlfriend appeared at her side.

"Yes." Sam agreed, giving Luna a squeeze, "But you love me for my child-like whimsy." Luna opened her mouth to protest, but was swiftly silenced as Sam's lips pressed against hers.

"Now, Lincoln." Sam giggled, seeing that Luna had been placated for the moment. "Come _ride _the Lunacorn with me…"

* * *

**The full title of this story is Nightie Knight: The Riding of the Lunacorn. Thought about putting that in place that was easier to see, but...nah. I mean, who doesn't scroll down and read post-story ANs before reading the actual story, right?**


End file.
